


Sweetness

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you saying I’m frequently making sweet love with a man who does not like <i>chocolate?</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

“Hey there, grumpy, give me a smile.  We have a whole day of no-monster freedom.” Stiles climbed into the driver’s seat of the Jeep.  He had a Mountain Dew in one hand and half a Twix in the other—the other half hanging out of his mouth.

“How can you eat that?” Derek raised an eyebrow at the candy, face a perfect façade of mild disgust.

“How can you _not?_ Are you like a health-food person?  Because I’m not about that lifestyle.  You should talk to my dad, though.”  Stiles put the Jeep in drive and drove out of the gas station parking lot.

“I’m not a health-food person,” Derek scoffed, stealing Stiles’ Dew.  “Just…chocolate has never been a favorite.”

“Hold up,” Stiles said, putting the Jeep in park at a stop sign.  He swiveled in his seat to look at Derek, mouth hanging open in surprise, Twix bobbing like a cigarette as he spoke.  “Are you saying I’m frequently making sweet love with a man who does not like _chocolate?”_

Derek shrugged, plucking the Twix from Stiles’ mouth and setting it on the dashboard.  “I’m part canine.  It makes me sick.”

Stiles sat back in defeat, eyes still wide with surprise.  “This changes so much.  I can’t look at you the same way.”

“Just drive, Stiles.”

*

“Remember when date night used to be fighting hydras in the next county?” Stiles laced his fingers through Derek’s as they left the diner.  “I much prefer when you buy me food.”

“Same,” Derek said, shrugging out of his leather jacket and draping it over Stiles’ shoulders when he realized how chilly it was outside.  “I especially like it when your dad is on the late shift and we can go back to your house.”

“Dirty old man,” Stiles said with a grin, leaning up for a kiss.  “C’mere, big guy.”

Derek’s eyes darkened and he met Stiles’ lips.  But before they could deepen the kiss, Derek pulled away, eyebrows knit.  He licked his lips and grimaced.

“Well, that’s not exactly the reaction I was looking for,” Stiles said.  “Do I offend?”

“The milkshake,” Derek said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  “I can still taste the chocolate.”

“Sorry,” Stiles said, and spit onto the sidewalk a few times to clear out his mouth.  “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Charming.”

*

“You know,” Stiles said later that night, head resting on Derek’s bare chest in bed.  “I’m not sure how I feel about not having chocolate cake at our wedding.”

Derek cracked an eye open.  “Wait, when are we getting married?”

“Hypothetical,” Stiles said, slapping Derek’s chest.  “But seriously.  Smashing _vanilla_ cake into each other’s faces?  Sounds like a bad omen for our future sex life.”

“Judging by your most recent performance, I think we’re doing fine,” Derek said, pulling the blankets up higher and snuggling Stiles under his arm.  “Sleep.  You can mourn your chocolate wedding cake tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Stiles grumbled.  After a few moments of silence, he said, “How do you feel about coffee?”

“Coffee’s good,” Derek said sleepily.

“Okay,” Stiles said with a smile, kissing Derek on the cheek before closing his eyes.  “At least we have coffee.”


End file.
